


Dream Sweet in Sea Major

by SandrC



Category: Join the Party (Podcast)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Spoilers for Hunting Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: Un ensemble d'enfantsLa galaxie s'étendJardin de l'imagination(He feels fine. This is how it's supposed to be.)Combler la lacuneVoler face à la luneVois comme nous évoluons





	Dream Sweet in Sea Major

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, House Party I dropped and I am shook so...
> 
> Cry with me about dreams as escapism.
> 
> TR8c is fine!

It's the same as before. Happy. Complete. _Perfect_.

He is walking, feet carrying him along a track carved into his soul, and he smiles at everyone he meets. He greets them, waving.

He feels fine.

Chronopolis, in its now-untethered autumn, passes by. Greg and Alonzo are arm-in-arm as they walk to the opera. The playbill tucked in Alonzo's back pocket—the one not occupied by Greg's spare hand, draping over his husband's shoulder and into his pants pocket—reads _Castor et Pollux_. They smile at him. He smiles back. He wanders on.

<strike>He feels fine.</strike>

A shift, a change, a <strike>jerky marionette skipping track on a record slipped needle</strike> transition to the next moment and he is in Infropolis. Kohl and Alabaster are shouting advertisement for their next match and they acknowledge him as he passes by. He gives them a thumbs up and they repeat the gesture. Alabaster is just as <strike>hollow, a mockery of what he, himself is</strike> stoic. Kohl laughs at something said to her. He continues.

<strike>He feels fine.</strike>

Nestled deep within Tortopolis's back streets is Brinks, dirty boots propped on a soap box as she talks to Chad, who wiggles in agreement. She laughs, head thrown back <strike>farther until there is a snap and it dangles like everything else, perilously close to breaking</strike> and he calls to them. They answer and he moves on. There is more to see.

<strike>He feels fine.</strike>

<strike>This is the same as always.</strike>

The open air market of Fidapolis is busy but the people <strike>trample and tear and scream</strike> part for him like they <strike>never</strike> always do. Vendors <strike>sneer and watch their wares</strike> nod to him and he nods back. As he arrives closer to Kiko Castle, he hears the <strike>silence of a place that has lost so much</strike> beating buzz of Bombelades flying above. Alongside them is Stoneface, who gives him a simple salute that he <strike>deserves</strike> returns. On he goes.

<strike>He feels fine.</strike>

<strike>This is normal.</strike>

<strike>It's always been like this.</strike>

He slides into Antipolis with no fuss. Zubi, <strike>wandering here in this eternal dream</strike> who is more at ease than he's ever seen him before, stoops to be eye level. He says something and then <strike>crumbles to dust</strike> moves on with the patience of a tortoise. And so he moves on <strike>but he stays it isn't enough and the army _the army **the army.**_</strike>

<strike>_He feels fine_</strike>.

Concentra looms ahead of him and he finds his eyes drawn to the **Bright** lights of the industrious capital. He is home <strike>trapped in a pretty _pretty **pretty**_</strike> and it is enough. He opens the door to his apartment and inside is **Bright **light and <strike>pain and</strike> Inara, who smiles with _all_ of her. She wraps him in a hug and welcomes him home. He<strike> beats his fists against the cage of his mind</strike> smiles and leans into the hug. He asks her if <strike>he will ever see her again </strike>she wants pancakes. She <strike>doesn't answer as she is not there</strike> shakes her head and laughs. She cooks. She eats. She sleeps. She _is_.

He feels _fine_.

This is _perfect_.

He _never_ wants it to change.

_He's lying_<strike>_,_ wakes up, and moves forward</strike>.

<strike> **He feels great.** </strike>


End file.
